


Mountie: A Love Story in Three Parts

by Ignaz Wisdom (ignaz)



Category: due South
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-01
Updated: 2006-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignaz/pseuds/Ignaz%20Wisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Frannie kind of likes Mounties." - Isis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountie: A Love Story in Three Parts

**Author's Note:**

> For ds_flashfiction's "sisterhood" challenge. Unbetaed and under the wire. Frannie deserves better, but hey, I tried :) Feedback and concrit are more than welcome.

When Kowalski climbed onto his chair, loudly cleared his throat, and announced with nervous determination that he and the Mountie were moving to Canada together, and that yes, it was "like that" -- actually, it was a huge relief to Frannie. Because honestly, Benton Fraser could give a girl a serious complex. She was starting to wonder if there was something really wrong with her, something that she just couldn't see.

At first she wondered if it had anything to do with her being divorced. But then Ray explained to her about that Victoria woman, and she figured that if Fraser could fall for a convicted bank robber, then he probably had pretty low standards for women with bad marital histories.

So then she had to brainstorm other reasons why Fraser was so hell-bent on keeping her at arm's length. Was it her clothes? Her makeup? Did she have bad breath? Maybe she was coming on too strong. She tried it the other way for a while, but it was like Fraser forgot she even existed.

She read a few books and a lot of magazines, and she took all those quizzes in Cosmo, but still she was stumped. So when Kowalski stuck his chin out, turned all red in the face, and said it was _like that_, it was like the world had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"Fraser, I don't _mind_," she had said, when she talked to him later. "I mean, I'm a woman of the nineties, I'm modern, I'm sophisticated -- I'm not some kind of prude or anything. Really, it's fine by me. I just wish you'd said something!"

Then she hugged him, and he sort of awkwardly patted her back, and they were fine.

* * *

Renfield Turnbull, as it turned out, was nothing at all like Benton Fraser. Oh, sure, he had a nice uniform, and he was polite and chivalrous like knights in a fairy tale. And he could cook like no man she'd ever met. But talking to him was like talking to a wall. Plus, he slept with a stuffed wolf.

She broke it off after the third date. Actually, she wasn't even sure if Turnbull knew they'd been dating in the first place.

* * *

When the invitation came in the mail, it was really pretty exciting. She'd been to a lot of weddings before, including one of her own, but she'd never been to one for two guys. Where did they even register? Plus, she'd never been up there, up where Fraser was from, but she knew that glassy-eyed look he got whenever he talked about it. So she and her brother bought parkas and plane tickets and headed north.

The ceremony turned out to be some sort of Inuit thing. It really wasn't anything like the weddings she'd been to before, but she cried just the same.

Afterwards, she hugged and congratulated both of them. "Oh, Francesca," Fraser said, "you remember my sister, Constable Maggie McKenzie, don't you?"

Maggie, in her red uniform, stepped forward and extended her hand. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Francesca," she said, smiling brightly.

Frannie took her hand and shook it. And really, Maggie looked an awful lot like her brother, if you squinted.


End file.
